Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 110.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 110xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1998 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar BFP-490 Light Pink, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,109, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Minuet, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,893, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 110 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 110xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 110xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded pink-colored flowers with a red purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Medium green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar BFP-490 Light Pink. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BFP-490 Light Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had glossier leaves than plants of the cultivar BFP-490 Light Pink.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were pink in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar BFP-490 Light Pink were closer to salmon pink in color.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Minuet. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Minuet in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Minuet.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Minuet.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were darker pink in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Minuet.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar BSR-152 Dark Pink, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,409. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BSR-152 Dark Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar BSR-152 Dark Pink.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger and lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar BSR-152 Dark Pink.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar BSR-152 Dark Pink.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were lighter pink in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar BSR-152 Dark Pink.